


one night (and love) so young and beautiful

by birthdaysentiment



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing, Sweet and cute ending, and I don't know how to tag, but we deserve some sobbe fluff, it's basically just fluff on fluff, making out against a wall, many soft moments, robbe and sander just love each other, they really are each other's favorite person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birthdaysentiment/pseuds/birthdaysentiment
Summary: Because a party is almost inviting you to get lost in yourself, to get lost in the people around you, making you become one with it, like you're a part of something more.But Robbe and Sander didn't. They didn't seem to become one with everyone and everything that was going on around them, as they felt none of it. They didn't smell the thick air around them, they didn't notice the sweaty bodies bumping into them or how the beat of the newest pop song was taking up all other sounds in the room.Robbe and Sander felt none of it. Only each other.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	one night (and love) so young and beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just a fluffy mess that ends with robbe and sander slow dancing and making out against a wall. i hoped that wtfock would give me this scene, or something similar, but since they didn't (and properly never will), i decided to write it myself. 
> 
> i've never written anything this long (or many sobbe fics for that matter), so i don't know how good this is, since it's a bit all over the place. but it's 8.4k full of sobbe fluff, so i hope that compensates from what it might lack in terms of writing and plot. 
> 
> but nevertheless, i hope you enjoy reading it!

The room was covered in darkness, the only visible colors were the flashing neon lights, that was letting its light shine upon everyone, making everything glow in the blue, purple and pink lightning. The air was thick, filled with a mixture of smoke, sweat and alcohol; a combination that would make most people feel uncomfortable and trapped, if they weren't in the heat of the moment. The loud techno music was the only sound in the room, where sweaty bodies were colliding with each other on the dance floor, swinging themselves back and forth like maniacs to the deep beat of the song. It seemed to cut through everything, where the blend with the lights made the whole experience feel almost psychedelic, like you were high on the party, high on the feels it left in your body and mind. Because a party is almost inviting you to get lost in yourself, to get lost in the people around you, making you become one with it, like you're a part of something more.

But Robbe and Sander didn't. They didn't seem to become one with everyone and everything that was going on around them, as they felt none of it. They didn't smell the thick air around them, they didn't notice the sweaty bodies bumping into them or how the beat of the newest pop song was taking up all other sounds in the room.

Robbe and Sander felt none of it. Only each other.

On the dancefloor they had entered their own little bubble, something that happened more often than either of them realized or would acknowledge. Sometimes it was obvious to them, especially when they suddenly withdrew themselves from what was happening around them, when they found themselves zooming out of a conversation or when they ditched the place and people they were with, because they much rather enjoy the presence of just each other.

But sometimes it wasn't so clear to them. Sometimes they didn't even notice how they had created their own little space for just the two of them.

It didn't take much. Usually they just had to look into the deep brown and green colors of each other's eyes in order to forget the world around them, but even a small kiss or touch could do the same. Because Robbe and Sander just had that effect on each other. They could make each other forget the world around them, make the time stand still, as they, in that particular moment, just gave attention to what really matted, that being each other.

It had become a habit, instead of something that happened once in a while. So, it didn't come as a surprise, that they had made a bubble of their own more than once during the night. Usually what brought them out of it, was someone calling out their names, pocking at their sides, or literally separating them, but that was definitely the last option.

For some reason it always seemed to happen a little more whenever they were with the boys, because after having been a couple for almost a year, the boys were used to Robbe and Sander's display of affection. They were used to them being all over each other, sitting close and cuddled up together, kissing and hugging whenever they had the chance.

The boys were always giving them a hard time about it, but in a way that told Robbe and Sander that they secretly found it cute and very amusing (maybe they were even a bit jealous), even though they always rolled their eyes and signed whenever it happened.

Robbe had gotten more comfortable with showing his love for Sander when they were around other people, but he still couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed and shy whenever the boys pointed it out. It always made his cheeks flus a deep red and pink color, and he usually buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck or curled up against him when the emotions took over. Sander loved this shy side of Robbe, but he also knew that it was something he still struggled with. So, he normally just slung an arm around Robbe, left small butterfly kisses on his temple, as he rubbed his hand up and down his boyfriend's back, as a way to smooth the embarrassment away.

Robbe knew, that him and Sander had been zooming out of everything more often in the last couple of months, especially after the lockdown had been lifted and since their relationship was better than ever before. They had grown separately; Robbe was out, proud and open about his sexuality, not afraid to show his love to the boy who meant more than everything to him. And Sander had come more to terms with his mental illness, not seeing it as a toxic part of himself, that made everything he touched break, but more as a part of him, that made him who he was. Someone who could be loved and cared for so deeply, as Robbe had shown him.

But they had also grown together, as a couple. They had learned to communicate even more, to talk about the things that were difficult, and which brought not so fond memories back. They had learned that it was okay to be vulnerable with each other, that it was okay not to be strong all the time, because they were always going to be there for each other no matter what. Some might say that Robbe and Sander had almost grown into one human being, but they couldn't be prouder of how far they had come together, how happy, safe and comfortable they felt with each other every single day.

\----------

The first bubble of the evening had already been created the minute Sander had entered Robbe's house, to join him and the boys for the pre-game, before the big party. Sander had been running late, because of a project he had to finish for school. And even though he had been annoyed with the fact, that it meant that he would see his boyfriend later than anticipated, it didn't seem to matter when a slightly tipsy Robbe came half-running towards him, before jumping into his arms.

Sander was taken back a bit, but he couldn't help but let out a small laugh as Robbe clung to him like a koala. He wrapped his legs around Sander's waist and his arms around his neck, as he left a trail of small kisses along Sander's jaw, before he rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. It was definitely a surprising welcoming, but Sander wouldn't have had it any other way. 

It had not been more than a day since they had seen each other, as they had spent the previous day in Sander's room, just lying on his bed, breathing each other in, while sharing small kisses and touches, before their responsibilities from the world outside their bubble, had require their attention. They loved spending time together, even though they weren't necessarily doing anything together. Just being in each other's presence, was enough for them to feel like they were right where they needed and wanted to be. And Sander just couldn't help but want to be with Robbe as much as he could, because there was truly no one like him. But sometimes Sander still had a hard time believing how lucky he was to have Robbe in his life, how grateful he was to have found him.

Sander sometimes found it difficult to express his feelings with words, found it hard to find the right ones, because they never seemed enough. He always felt drawn to his pens and paintbrushes, his mind always went to a piece of paper in his sketchbook, to the canvas in the corner of his room or even to the brick-walls around Antwerp. They gave him the opportunity to express what he wanted in a language he could understand, a language Robbe had come to understand too.

He always wanted to do more, say more, show more in order to make Robbe understand just how much he loved him, but he quickly found out, that even the smallest of things were enough. It was truly the little things, the mundane and domestic details that made Robbe almost tear up with the amount of love he felt for Sander, and Sander knew exactly how Robbe was feeling.

Because in all honesty, he didn't need much from his boyfriend either, because simply by just existing, Robbe made Sander feel like the most loved person. Sander often thought, that just the fact that Robbe was still with him, holding him in his arms, kissing his lips, whispering sweet nothings and I love you's to him all the time, was enough proof for him to know, that Robbe truly loved him.

So, standing in the hallway with a slightly tipsy Robbe wrapped around him, was all Sander needed. And it made his heart almost burst from how much he felt for the boy in his arms, especially when he could feel how Robbe clung to him like his life depended on it.

Robbe was clingy by nature, but even more so when he became a little drunk. His shyness became less prominent, and he had a tendency to let more lose around Sander, not afraid to kiss him a little more passionately or whisper not so innocent things in Sander's ear, knowing quite well the effect it had on him. But his boyfriend also became softer, touchier and it always made Sander's heart melt with how sweet and gently he could be, how happy he could make him feel.

After Sander had swayed them back and forth for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the comfortable silence, with a hint of the boys' conversation in the background, Robbe lifted his head, his eyes immediately searching for Sander's. And Sander couldn't help but smile at the (love)drunk expression on Robbe's face as he leaned in to close the distance between their lips. It was a slow kiss to begin with, but as their lips moved against each other, as their tongues met in the middle, it became more passionate, more intense, more heated, as Robbe seemed to have woken up a bit from his drunk gaze.

He straightened up, moved his hands to Sander's brown hair, pulling it slightly, messing it up, as Sander tightened his hold on Robbe's thighs, keeping them both from falling. Because with the way Robbe made Sander's heart beat so fast, he needed all the support he could get.

Sander was the one to break the kiss, as he was in desperate need of air, which resulted in a pout from Robbe, who clearly wasn't happy with the fact that Sander had stopped their make-out session. And instead of unwrapping his legs from around Sander's waist, to let them touch the ground, he once again clung to Sander. He rested his head on his shoulder, seeming to forget where they were and what he was doing before Sander had come to his house.

"Are you comfortable?", Robbe just hummed, not wanting to break the moment, not intending to remove himself from the comfortable position in Sander's arms, Robbe's favorite place. And Sander couldn't help but smile and leave a kiss in his boyfriend's curls for being such a cutie.

But before anyone of them could say something more, Aaron came stumbling into the hallway, seeming more drunk than Robbe (even though he only had drunk two beers).

"Sander, you're here!", he almost screamed as he went towards him, not seeming to notice Robbe, who was wrapped around him.

"God, I never though you would show up, but I'm glad, because Robbe hasn't been talking about anything else but you for the past hour", Aaron spoke, now standing directly behind Robbe, but neither Robbe or Aaron seemed to realize what was happening.

"But good to have you here man", he said has he padded Sander on the shoulder, right next to Robbe's brown curls, before heading off to the living room. All Sander could do was stare at Aaron, with a half amused and half confused expression on his face, as he walked down the hallway, not quite understanding what just happened. For how long had the boys actually been drinking before he had showed up?

Robbe couldn't help but let out a small giggle, which came as a surprise to Sander, because it seemed like his boyfriend hadn't noticed anything, being in his own little bubble, within their bubble.

"Okay cutie, I think it's time for us to join the others", he said, leaving a kiss on Robbe's temple.

"Hmm, just one more minute, please", and how could Sander ever say no to him. But he also knew that if they continued to stay in this position, Robbe being all soft and clingy in his arms, he would never be able to let go. Sander then gave a small pinch to Robbe's ass, making him squirm a little. Robbe raised his head from the comfortable position on Sander's shoulder to give him a glance, before he slowly untangled himself from him.

"You're mean, you know", Robbe said with a slight pout.

"Only when I have to. Come Robin", Sander said as he left a few quick kisses on Robbe's shinny lips, before they walked hand in hand into the living room to join the boys.

\----------

During the pre-game, Robbe and Sander had found themselves snuggling even closer together, and they were now flushed against each other as Robbe was sitting on Sander's lap, his back against Sander's front. The boys were talking about the party, how wild it was going to be and how much they looked forward to be a part of it, like it was the event of the year.

Sander tended to zoom out of these kinds of conversations, not really understanding the hype of parties. Sure, he liked to party sometimes, especially with Robbe close to him, but he always felt like he needed to be someone else whenever he entered the room or the dance floor. Like he had to perform some kind of role that was expected of him. He would much rather spend a Friday evening in bed with his boyfriend, cuddling while watching a movie, and kiss until their lips went numb. But he also knew that they couldn't be doing that every weekend, that they needed to be with their friends too once in a while, this night being one of them.

And Sander didn't really mind, not when Robbe had been excited about it too. Sander knew how much Robbe's friendship with the boys meant to him, even though they hadn't always treated him right, something that still made Sander dislike them a little, even a year after the events, and long after Robbe had moved on. But despite the boys' difficulties in the past, they'd still invited Sander into their group with open arms, and Sander was pleased to have a good relationship with Robbe's friends, something he knew made Robbe happier than he let out. Because it meant that he didn't have to separate those two parts of his life, that he hadn't lost his friends because of his sexuality. So, even though the boys sometimes acted like idiots, Sander still enjoyed spending time with them, especially if it meant that Robbe would be sitting this close to him.

Still not listening to the boys' conversation, Sander found himself drifting off into his own little bubble, just by having his boyfriend close to him. Sander had his arms around Robbe's waist, holding him tight in his arms, one of their hands was intertwined, while Robbe's other hand was carefully stroking over Sander's knuckles, where the simple touch acted like a slight lullaby to him. Sander had his chin on Robbe's shoulder and for a short moment he closed his eyes just to breath in his boyfriend's scent, something he happened to do every now and then.

Robbe smelled like a fading forest ground, of warm, sweet honey and newly emerged sunflowers. Robbe's scent reminded Sander of home, of how his home would smell like and he couldn't help but smile of the thought, that one day he would wake up to that smell every single day.

He didn't know for how long he had been in his own bubble, daydreaming about his and Robbe's future together, when his boyfriend placed a tender kiss on his lips. Sander's eyes flickered around the room as he came back to reality, and found Robbe's big brown eyes looking into his green ones, with a slight worried expression in them.

"Are you okay babe?" he asked while gently stroking his thumb over Sander's cheek, holding one side of his face in this palm.

"Never been better, because I was thinking about you", and Robbe couldn't help but let out a small giggle, before he placed another kiss on Sander's lips.

"You're such a sap. Then I'm sorry to interrupt your thinking, but we need to go. We have a party waiting for us", and Sander couldn't help but sign and hide his face in the crook of his boyfriend's shoulder, making it a little easier now that Robbe had turned slightly in his lap.

"Can't we just stay here and cuddle instead?", Sander said with a slight pout.

"You know there's nothing I rather want to do than cuddle with you, but we promised the boys, and we can always cuddle when we get home". Sander left a small kiss on Robbe's jaw before he raised his head to look at him. He really wasn't excited to go to the party, but looking at Robbe, how beautiful he was, how absolutely gorgeous he always looked, Sander realized that he couldn't say no. And with his boyfriend being slightly clingier than usual, the party couldn't be that bad.

"Fine, we'll go. But I except us to cuddle the whole day tomorrow instead then", and that was an agreement Robbe would never disagree with.

\----------

Their trip to the house, where the party was being held, had been fun. The boys had acted stupid in a drunk kind of way, totally carefree, like nothing in the world could touch them. And even though Sander just laughed and rolled his eyes of them, he couldn't help but feel a little bit like that himself, with Robbe by his side, who looked like an angel in the night. Especially since the light from the moon and streetlights were shining down on him, making him look dreamy and magical.

Robbe was wearing a pair of skinny black jeans, not the ones that Sander usually wears, but for once his boyfriend was wearing a pair of pants that seemed to fit him properly, which made his slim but strong body stand out more, which were a sight that instantly took Sander's breath away. He was also wearing Sander's building t-shirt (well it had actually become Robbe's by now) under his caramel hoodie, with his own white sneakers and brown jacket as well.

His boyfriend was practically glowing in the night, where the warm, autumn colors stood out among the darkness surrounding them, where Robbe's bright smile and big brown eyes made the night seem so young and beautiful. Sander couldn't help but feel a warmth run through him whenever he looked at Robbe, because he had never seen someone look so absolutely beautiful. 

Robbe was laughing and smiling, Robbe was drunk, but not in a way where he didn't know who he was or where he was. Sander would describe him as being on the good side of tipsy, still being able to stand on his feet, even though he tripped from time to time. Which was one of the reasons why, he wouldn't let go of Sander's arm for the first twenty minutes, clinging to him, also like he was afraid Sander would disappear.

But as they kept walking, as the boys riddle each other up, making themselves even more excited for the night to come, something changed inside of Robbe, that made him let lose in a way Sander loved. Not that Robbe hadn't become more confident and comfortable in his own skin, being who he was, but to see Robbe carefree, to see him just live in the moment, made Sander smile so wide, that he was afraid his face would split in two. He just loved his boy more than words, paintings, drawings, murals and music could ever describe, and he was so proud of him for coming this far, for being himself and just enjoying life to its fullest.

That's why Sander couldn't keep his eyes away from him, and people who looked at Sander, would properly say, that he looked like a boy drunk on love, and that's exactly what he was.

Robbe's big brown eyes were glowing under the streetlamps, while the wind was making his hair fly in every possible direction. And Sander couldn't help but run a hand through it, saying that he did it to fix the messy stage it was in, but both Robbe and Sander knew that it wasn't the reason. Robbe knew Sander had been looking at him, admiring him, and it made a warm feeling spread through his body. He never thought someone could or would look at him the way Sander did, like Robbe was the center of his universe, like he was the only person Sander had his eyes on.

It made Robbe feel so many things. It made him feel special, like he was wanted and loved, like there was actually someone who looked at him and saw him, who could see through the mask and the many layers he had covered himself with throughout the years. And Sander had seen him, seen him for who he was. He was able to look past the layers and see the sad and lost boy underneath it, who was in desperate need of saving. In the same way as Robbe had been able to look past Sander's cool façade and edgy look, to find a much more vulnerable and broken side.

But they had healed each other. They had been able to save each other from the darkness, from the loneliness and hopelessness they both had been feeling for so long, before they found each other. And now, they had no intention of letting go, not in this universe, not in any of the universes.

Once again, they had entered their own bubble, walking hand in hand down the street, only looking into each other's eyes, occasionally whispering small promises to one another, that made them feel all giggly and happy. And with the way they were looking at each other, it was impossible for them not to stop up on the middle of the street, so they could kiss properly instead of leaving only small and rushed kisses on each other's lips, as the boys kept shouting at them to stop smooching at every chance they got.

Sometimes it was enough, a small kiss to each other's lips, temple or cheek, but other times they needed to feel the kiss throughout their body, needed to feel the ground disappear beneath them as the only thing that mattered in that moment, were their lips moving against each other. A kiss liked that was never innocent, since every emotion and all their strength was put into it. Their hands always found their way to each other's hair, each other's clothes or skin, really just any places they could reach, while their mouths and tongues found a rhythm of their own. It was kisses like those, that really made them forget the world around them, that really took their breath away. And it wasn't until they were standing right outside the house, that they came back to reality, as Jens dragged and pocked their arms, bringing them back to the real world.

"Lovebirds, we're here", Moyo said with a grin on his face, not quite believing that Robbe and Sander hadn't even noticed their arrival at the house, especially since they were able to hear the music almost two streets away. They just looked at each other, and with an arm around his boyfriend's waist, Sander placed a kiss on Robbe's temple, before turning to the boys and saying "Well, what are we waiting for then", before him and Robbe walked up to the door and into the party.

The house was filled with people, and Sander was sure you wouldn't be able to find a least one corner where there wasn't anyone standing or sitting. The house was bouncing with music, with alcohol, weed, and excitement, making the atmosphere feel almost electric. But even though Sander could sense the feeling of the party slowly getting to him, he still tightened his hold on Robbe, afraid his small boyfriend would get lost in the crowd. Robbe immediately put his hand on Sander's chest, making sure he knew that he was holding on to him as well.

With the boys behind them, they found a place to store their coats and jacket, where Sander made sure that his own precious leather jacket and Robbe's light brown jacket was protected, before they made their way to the kitchen to find something to drink.

The kitchen was a nice change of scenery with normal lighting, fewer people and cleaner air, making it possible to breath normally. They all went to gather around a small table near the fridge, which Aaron was going through in order to find something to drink for all of them. Jens and Moyo sat down at the table, as Robbe jumped up on the counter, where me made himself comfortable, dragging Sander's body close to him, so he could stand in between his legs, with his back flushed against Robbe's chest. He wrapped his arms around Sander's neck to keep him close, and leaned one of his cheeks on the side of Sander's head, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend.

Robbe openly showed his affection to Sander, not caring who was watching, which made Sander smile so bright. He then leaned his head down to place a small kiss on the back of Robbe's hand, before he returned the favor by leaving small butterfly kisses on Sander's temple.

"Someone's a little clingy tonight I see", Jens couldn't help but tease Robbe, knowing he would get a little shy and embarrassed about it. But Robbe surprised him by looking straight into his eyes, leaning his head on the side of Sander's while saying "Someone's a little jealous tonight I see", which made the other boys laugh with him.

"Fuck off", Jens said while rolling his eyes, trying to act like he wasn't a little disappoint that Robbe's answer had worked better than his, and that the boys now were giving him a hard time about it, in a friendly and drunk manner of course.

Breaking through the laughter in the kitchen was Aaron, who seemed to have found some beers for all of them, to which Robbe asked if there weren't any gin and tonic instead. Sander couldn't help but smile at the memory, as he leaned his head to the side, so he could whisper in his boyfriend's ear "I thought you were more of a whiskey man", which made Robbe just let out a small giggle, as he remembered how he had said those words one year ago.

For Robbe, it sometimes felt like it all happened yesterday; their first meeting, their first kiss, their first time together, the first time he got to know Sander, and at other times it felt like he had known Sander his whole life. Because Robbe couldn't imagine his life without him, or even how his life had been before Sander came into it and changed it for the better. And now when he held his whole world in his arms, he had no intention of ever letting it go.

They stayed in the kitchen for a while, just drinking, laughing, talking and enjoying the late hours of the evening together, before Robbe was begging Sander to join him on the dance floor. Sander was definitely not a dancer, he liked slow dancing with Robbe in the silence of his room, with David Bowie slowly playing in the background, where no one would see or interrupt them. But being on a big dance floor, surrounded by other sweaty bodies, weren't always a part of Sander's ideal night out. But with the way his boyfriend was begging, Sander knew, he would never be able to say no to Robbe, especially not when he was in such a good mood, tipsy, clingy and flirtier than normal.

But Robbe also knew which tricks to pull out in order to convince his boyfriend. So, when Robbe was looking at him with his big brown eyes, slightly puppy lips with a pout on them, begging Sander to go with him, he knew that he was going to do whatever Robbe would ask of him. Sander then let out a small sign before he took his boyfriend's face in his hands, to connect their lips before he said, "What I wouldn't do for you". And Robbe had never looked happier, as he took his boyfriend's arm, dragging him out of the kitchen, while the boys yelled at them to behave themselves.

And that's how Sander found himself in a corner of the dance floor with Robbe flushed against him, dancing, kissing and just enjoying each other, while being in their own little bubble. Even though the neon lights were flashing around the room, with the thick air clinging to them and a loud, deep techno beat around them, that send a wave of adrenaline through the room, Robbe and Sander still felt none of it, didn't seem to notice or care. Because in that moment it was just the two of them.

Sander didn't know for how long they had been dancing, but he must admit that he was enjoying it much more than he thought he would. But how could Sander not enjoy it, dancing this close with his boyfriend, who seemed to be on fire tonight, making every hair on Sander's body raise, making his heart beat even faster. And he was sure, that if Robbe kept dancing and cling to him the way he had, for some unknown time now, Sander would definitely not survive.

Robbe was standing in front of him with his arms around his shoulders, his lips leaving a trail of wet kisses along Sander's jaw, while Sander had his hands on Robbe's hips, that kept moving to the beat of the music, making it impossible for Sander not to follow his rhythm. Sander had his eyes closed, because with the way Robbe was kissing him, leaving a mark on his neck, he was unable to look, as he got lost in the gentle, yet passionate touch from his boyfriend.

Robbe then moved his lips away from his jaw, to the side of his mouth, leaving a kiss there, before he smashed his lips against Sander's own, inviting him into another kiss, where their tongues made a dance of their own. Sander relocated his hands, now circling his arms around Robbe's slim waist, with one hand on his lower back to draw him even closer, to make the kiss even deeper.

They both knew, that the way they were moving, the way they were kissing was a little too daring for a room filled with so many people, but Robbe and Sander didn't care and the people around them didn't seem to either. It was their moment, it was their bubble, where no one could touch them, or interrupt the rhythm they were going in.

Robbe eventually broke the kiss in order to get something else than Sander's breath down his throat, but Sander didn't seem like he was happy about the decision, as he leaned in closer to connect their lips again. But this time the kiss was shorter, but also hungrier, making Robbe go week in his knees, and he was thankful for Sander's tight hold on him, otherwise he was sure that Sander would need to pick him up from the floor.

Sander then quickly moved his lips from Robbe's puffy ones, to his cheek, on to the skin just below his ear, where he left a tender, yet passionate kiss. It made Robbe close his eyes, enjoying the soft touch of his boyfriend's lips, and Sander couldn't help but smile as he continued leaving a mark on his boyfriend skin, which made Robbe let out a small noise, that got lost in the loud music outside their bubble. Sander couldn't help but admit that he loved whenever he had this kind of effect on Robbe. It told Sander just how much Robbe enjoyed the moment and how he was willing to take all the love and affection Sander was prepared to give him.

As he kept kissing and whispering small words into Robbe's ear, he made the decision to turn Robbe around in his arms, so his back was against Sander's chest. He then wrapped his arms around Robbe's waist, spreading his hands on his stomach, as Robbe placed his on top of Sander's. They started to dance to the beat of their hearts, since the music had seemed to disappear around them, and that's when Sander saw his opportunity to take Robbe's earing between his teethes and pull a little, making Robbe smile from the unexpected touch from his boyfriend.

It wasn't just the feeling of Sander's teethes and lips that made Robbe's heart beat faster, it was also Sander's hot breath right on his ear, that made a shiver run down his spine. He couldn't believe they were doing this right now. Not that they did anything they weren't allowed to, or that was too much, it was a party after all, where bodies and mouths collided with each other. But it was something new for them. Robbe and Sander had kissed, hugged and showed each other affection when they were surrounded by other people, but something about tonight seemed different, like none of them cared about what they were doing, as long as they were doing it together.

And even though Robbe was tipsy, on the good side of being drunk, he still made sure that they didn't took it too far, that they didn't got completely lost in the feeling and touch of their bodies so close together. But that didn't mean that they couldn't keep on kissing, which seemed to be the main activity at the party. Robbe then closed his eyes, smiling as he felt a warmth spread through his body, as Sander kept kissing his neck.

It all started to become too intense for Sander. He was staring to get lost in the moment of kissing and marking up his boyfriend's neck, as Robbe was the only one he could feel and hear. It was as if everything around them had gone numb. And with the way he could feel Robbe's heart go faster and faster, he knew they had to take a break, to leave their little bubble in order to come up for air.

But at the same time Sander didn't want the moment to end, he didn't want to leave the comfortable state of their bubble, the feelings that grew inside of him, as he held Robbe in his arms, his Robbe.

Sander then removed his lips to give a small kiss to Robbe's temple, before he rested his chin on his shoulder, taking Robbe's hands in his, as he wrapped both their arms around Robbe. They both had their eyes closed, just swaying together to the fading music in the background, while they just enjoyed sharing the moment together.

"I love you so much, but one day you're going to be the death of me", Sander said before he left another small kiss on Robbe's jaw.

"Not if you kill me first. It's not fair when you do that to me", and Sander couldn't help but let out a snort. "I have no idea what you're talking about", which let to Robbe escaping a small snort as well.

"Ohhh I think you do. But I'll forgive you this one time, since I love you so much too". Sander just smiled, feeling that warmth run through him once again.

"Lucky me", he said before moving his head, so his cheeks where in Robbe's hair, kissing a few brown curls before they went back to swaying back and forth.

Once again neither of them knew how much time had passed, but both were in desperate need for some fresh air, that wasn't almost polluted with weed, sweat and alcohol. Sander then moved his hands from around his boyfriend's waist, but only to take one of his hands to lead him away from the dance floor.

"Come. Let's get some fresh air", which Robbe agreed with as he nodded, and let Sander lead them outside after having found their jackets.

They went out through the backdoor, into a huge garden where tress and fading autumn flowers was blowing in the slight chilly air. The ground was filled with fallen leaves in all shades of red, orange, yellow and green, and even though it was way past midnight, meaning it was totally dark outside, the colors shined as the moonlight was shining down on them, accompanied by the hundreds of stars that seemed to fill the night sky.

Robbe's eyes couldn't help but switch between the stars above him and the fallen leaves below him. If he hadn't had anything to drink, he might not had found it so fascinating, but the natural beauty of it all left Robbe feeling amazed.

"Wow, have you ever seen something so beautiful before", he said while spinning around slowly, making Sander not able to take his eyes of his boyfriend, who looked so young and carefree. And while looking at Robbe, he said "I do believe I have".

Robbe stopped spinning around, standing still and looked up at a particular bright star. "No, you haven't, I mean look. You should paint this Sander; it would look even more amazing".

Sander couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he walked closer to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist while looking into his eyes.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and I have painted you, but I wouldn't say those look more amazing than the real thing", Sander said before he left a kiss on Robbe's lips.

"Ohhh, I see", and Robbe couldn't help but let out a small giggle after he said it, not realizing sooner that it was him, who Sander had meant, and that thought alone made him giggle some more.

Robbe then wrapped his arms around Sander's neck, standing on his tiptoes, as he tried to close the distance between their lips again. It was a slow and tender kiss, one of those kisses you feel in every part of your body, a kiss that leaves you breathless, but not because of the heat, but because of the intensity, because it makes you feel things, love most of all.

They were alone in the backyard, and even though they weren't more than a few meters away from the center of the party, the music seemed to be a fading background noise, nothing you would notice if you didn't know it was there. With the way Robbe and Sander were kissing, it almost felt like it was the rhythm they were going after, like it set the intensity of the way their lips and tongues moved against each other. And when the music finally changed to the first quite one of the evening, Sander couldn't help but break the kiss, so he could whisper to his boyfriend "Dance with me".

Robbe didn't even need to give Sander an answer, because at that point, like always, he would do anything Sander had suggested. It seemed like the perfect thing to do in that moment, since they were alone, only surrounded by tress and stars, and because the fading slow-tempo song coming from the house, made the perfect soundtrack for a slow dancing scene.

Sander unwrapped one of his arms from Robbe's waist, to take one of Robbe's hands in his, while the other one was still holding him close, with Robbe trying to mimic his boyfriend's moves. And then they started dancing. Sander lead Robbe back and forth in their own little space, and Robbe couldn't help but smile, as Sander looked concentrated, but also carefree and happy as he hummed along to the song playing inside, even though neither of them could hear what it was.

They were just swaying back and forth, not moving that much around, but Robbe was still impressed with his boyfriend's skills, the way there was nothing he couldn't do.

"You're quite good at this", Robbe said while leaning in, so he could kiss Sander on his cheek, making sure not to mess up his steps, before he spoke again "Where did you learn this?".

With one arm around Robbe's slim waist he lifted him up, so he could place his boyfriend's feet on top of his, still holding his hand, and once again Robbe couldn't help but let out a small giggle, as it felt quite intimate dancing this close, being this close in the chilly November night.

"When I was younger, my parents would always play music around the house, singing and dancing, like no one was watching. And I remember how my mom always lifted me up, so I could stand on her feet, while I felt her movements, so I could learn the steps, even though it wasn't any particular dance", he said looking at Robbe, who was listening to him with care and interest.

"As I got older our dances stopped, because I was too grown up to stand on my mom's feet. But whenever she put on a record, or when I sat with my own headphones on, listening to a song from back then, it just brought a lot of good memories back". Sander looked up at the starlit sky before he looked down at his boyfriend again and continued, "It made me remember the steps, the music sort of made my mind go back to it, made me remember the feelings it left in my body. The feelings of being happy and alive".

Robbe always felt a sense of pride going through him, whenever Sander was speaking about something close to his heart. It always made him smile so bright when his boyfriend's face lit up with how passionate he felt about the spoken subject. Even though Sander claimed he wasn't as good with words as he was with his art, Robbe knew that he could make every moment seem like the most important and special one, just by speaking about them. Because as Sander always told him, why keep the memories, if they're no meant to be remembered? 

"And you know how Bowie always gets my hips moving, so that of course gave me some practice as well", Sander answered with a smirk on his lips, and pulled Robbe out of his thoughts.

While still standing on Sander's docs, Robbe moved his arms to wrap around his boyfriend's neck, as Sander circled his around Robbe's waist. "This is actually quite romantic, you know. With the stars above us, with the song playing and us just slow dancing together", and Sander just nodded, waiting for his boy to continue. "I just feel really happy now", and Sander couldn't help but feel a wave of happiness run though him as well, because how was it possible for Robbe to make his heart burst with so many feelings, just by saying a few words to him.

Robbe then leaned his head down, so it was resting on Sander's shoulder and in that moment, they just stopped moving, taking the time to just hold each other, to just feel each other near.

"I feel really happy too. There's no one else I'll rather share this moment with. Just you. Only you", Sander found himself say in a whispering tone, which suited the moment perfectly. And Robbe just gave the side of his neck a small kiss, before tightening his hold of him, and Sander did the same.

It was as if time was standing still, like they lived in that small moment together, just the two of them, where nobody had the intention of disrupting them. But the night was slowly turning into day, and the cold air made both of them slightly shiver, even though their bodies kept each other warm. And Sander could feel how his boyfriend was slowly drifting away into slumber, as he once again found himself comfortable in his boyfriend's arms.

"Robin?", Sander asked, not wanting to startle his boyfriend too much, but he let out a small hum, letting Sander know he was listening.

"Let's go before the cold is going to be the death of us". And Robbe wasn't planning to argue with that, already thinking about the warmth of his bed and duvet with Sander lying next to him.

He then stepped down from Sander's boots, intertwined their hands and fingers while walking through the backyard, up to the long brick-side of the house, so they could reach the street, and be on their way home to Robbe.

But as they walked along the sidewall of the house, Sander suddenly grapped Robbe's waist and moved them sideways, so Robbe was pinned between the wall and Sander's chest.

"Sander, what are y-", but Robbe didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, before his boyfriend's mouth collided with his, and Robbe was taken back by the sudden shift, but weren't planning on complaining about it anytime soon. He was used to it by now, Sander kissing him whenever he felt like it, not caring if they were alone or not. And Robbe couldn't help but love him even more when he did something that he wanted, something that he liked or desired.

The kiss was hungry at first, with teethes and tongues bumping into each other, Robbe's hands roaming over Sander's back, as Sander had one hand on Robbe's lower back, just under his jacket and hoodie, while the other was firmly, but gently places on Robbe's cheek.

Nothing could compare to when their lips met, the feelings that went through their bodies whenever it happened. Every kiss felt like a declaration of love, it was the feeling of home, comfort and safety that spread through their bodies, making them feel almost high on the effect it left in their heart and mind. Every kiss felt like it had a thousand unspoken words behind it, no matter if it was a small peck or a heated, passionate one, because every kiss meant everything to both of them.

Every kiss always made them long for another, long for the soft touch of their lips pressed against each other. It was the way their lips fitted so perfectly together, like they were made to kiss one another. It was the way their tongues always seemed to find a rhythm of their own, like they were lost in a bubble of their own. Since they had kissed for the first time, they had not wanted to let go, because every kiss ever since, had made them feel something none of them had ever felt before; an endless amount of feelings, that Robbe and Sander would always hold on to.

But as their hearts began to beat faster, they slowed down the kiss. There was almost no movement left, just their lips touching each other. Robbe then wrapped his arms around Sander's neck to steady himself, as Sander's arms found their way around Robbe's waist, keeping him close, wanting to feel his boyfriend's body flushed against his.

After a while their lips broke apart, and they just looked into each other's eyes with the biggest smile on both their faces. "Sorry, I just really wanted to make out with you against a wall", and Robbe couldn't help but giggle, because of course his boyfriend did.

"And then when I saw this -", as Sander tapped his hand on the brick-wall "- I saw my opportunity", he said before he leaned in to place a small kiss on his boyfriend's nose.

"Well, I'm glad you did. It was nice". Sander let out a snort before saying "Focking nice?", to which Robbe just answered "Yeah, focking nice".

They both laughed a bit while they just kept holding each other close, breathing each other in, as they were close to just disappear into their own space again. But the coldness in the air was there to remind them of what they were about to do, before they decided to have another make-out session.

Robbe then left one last kiss on Sander's shinny and puffy lips before he said, "Let's go home", which Sander agreed upon before adding "And I think someone also promised me some cuddles".

Robbe just smiled, unwrapping his hands from around his boyfriend's neck to take his hand, so they could continue walking. "Well, I think that can be arranged", Robbe said while feeling a warmth run through his body with just the thought of it, the thought of safety and love.

Robbe and Sander then found themselves walking down the street, with a night sky filled with bright stars above them. They walked with their fingers intertwined, making sure to share a few kisses and touches along the way. Sometimes they would enjoy the comfortable silence between them, just listening to the sounds of the night. But sometimes they would also break the silence, just to talk about everything and nothing, about something deeper and more personal, or what stupid things they had seen on the internet or what the boys' ideas were for the next vlogs.

It really didn't matter, because no matter what they did, no matter where they were or what they were talk about, they would always feel at peace, they would always feel safe and loved by each other. They would always feel like they were right where they were supposed to be; with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this story in my draft for a couple of weeks now, and i was in doubt whether or not i wanted to publish it, because i'm not that good at writing and i'm always so insecure when it comes to almost anything that i do. but in the end, i didn't want you to miss out on it, even though it's not the best, but here it is.
> 
> and thank you so much for reading it! it means the absolute world to me and i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did when i wrote it. if you have any comments, you're more than welcome to share them with me. 
> 
> you can also message me on tumblr: birthdaysentiment about anything you want, my inbox is always open.
> 
> lots of love from me and i wish you a wonderful day!  
> xx cille


End file.
